Commands
Usergroup Commands There are a significant number of user commands active on the server, however some are more powerful than others and as such they are restricted by Usergroup, the vast majority of people need only read the User section. This page will prove full and comprehensive lists of commands, syntax and usage. Note, each group inherits commands from the group below it, so Ops also have access to all User and Default commands, even though they are not listed individually under the Ops section. Note to Ops: These commands should only be used when absolutely necessary, abuse of commands will get you demoted and possibly banned, depending on the situation. Use with care. __TOC__ Default Commands /list displays a list of online players /tell sends a private message to a player /r reply to the last person you messaged /pos displays location information and direction /motd displays the message of the day /news displays the news feed /rules displays the server rules User Commands /. repeats your last entered command /unstuck moves you outside a block if you are stuck within one /warp teleports you to a specified warp point /warp list displays a list of all public warp points, and your own private points /home teleports you to your designated home after a small delay and an iConomy cost (home set by right clicking a bed) /tp teleports you to a player / teleports you to a player, is their real name (or a handle if they prefer) for example /ben will teleport you to Bottleskup active for regular players - request to be added if you want /day makes it day time: 8:00am /night makes it night time: 10:00pm /ret returns you to where you teleported from /sun clears the weather /rain makes it rain or snow depending on biome /cc attempts to color the stack you are holding, only affects wool /qb on|off toggles the QuickBelt /qb slot changes which hotbar slots will be affected by the QuickBelt, for example '/qb slot 123456' enables QuickBelt for slots 1-6 but not for slots 7-9 /mc summons a magic carpet which acts as a moving platform that you can walk on, effectively flying, very useful for building far off the ground level. /money displays your current balance /money displays another users current balance /money pay transfers an amount of money to a players account from your own. /money top displays the top x richest players - must be a number /scheck displays the buy and sell prices for any specified item, and items containing the itemname. i.e. '/scheck gold' would displays prices for GoldIngot, GoldBlock, GoldHelmet etc /slist displays the entire shop stock, there are around 15 pages *Users and above can also use chest and door protection signs - simply place Private on the top line of a sign adjacent to any chest, doublechest or door. You can also use lines 3 and 4 for allowing guests or setting a timer on doors. For guests simply add the username to line 3 or 4, for a door close timer add Timer:# to line 3, where # is a number (in seconds). Always leave line 2 empty, it will autofill with your name. *You can also designate a chest or doublechest as a disposal chest, items placed in these chests will be destroyed when the chest is closed. Simply add Disposal to line 2 of a sign above a chest. *Users may place TnT, however only admins can detonate it, so simply place it and notify an admin via the global chat or /tell. This is to prevent TnT griefing. Op Commands /time sets the time of day /time -l locks the current time (this also freezes all plant growth and redstone circuits - not recommended) /tp teleports the first player to the second /s teleports a player to you /mute mutes a player /unmute unmutes a player /kick kicks a player from the server /money stats displays server economy statistics /warp delete removes a warp point /thru moves you through the wall infront of you See Also Usergroups Category:General Server Details Category:Commands